Angry
by blader-chick13
Summary: A Kurogane/Fai one shot. Sometimes, you actually need to work in order to find that perfect moment. Kurogane x Fai, shounen-ai.


**Prompt:** Angry

**Disclaimer: **_Fai_** and **_Kurogane_** belong in their creators, Clamp.**

When, exactly, this whole thing started, Kurogane wouldn't be able to tell anyone. How it started though, that he could remember perfectly well. Not that he really wanted to but that wasn't the point of the issue.

It started as simple battles of where to rest their heads. In the beginning, Kurogane tried everything he could to avoid sharing a room or bring even close to him. _Somehow _though, they always wound up getting into spats over it. Not just simple word games either ...

_"But why not? Kuro-puu _always_ sleeps by himself."_

_For what felt like the tenth time that night, Kurogane was stationed right beside his door, taking up the width of the doorway. From his grasp, he released an annoying bed bug into the empty hall._

_"Go stay in your own room, already!"_

_Turning to confront him, Fai put on his best puppy dog look. The reaction was having the door slammed in his face. The blond mewled quietly, gazing at the handle._

_"Stop making stupid noises!" Kurogane shouted at the door. "Go to bed."_

_Fai smiled brightly, waving at the door despite to obvious silliness of the action. "You're so impatient, Kuro-tan."_

_This time, there was no reply. Perhaps he'd stop bugging the ninja so much. For tonight anyway._

Oh yes, the constant and long battles that seemed like they would never end. Those fights lasted for ages and never failed. It got to the point where Kurogane found it routine and slept against the door. The magician would try to open it but found it very difficult. Once, Kurogane both heard and felt the other slid down the door and fall asleep. Figuring that had been all for that night, he'd followed suit. The following morning, when Kurogane woke and opened it, he was gone.

This played out for a while until this conflict lessened just the slightest.

_"You're not kicking me out?" Fai questioned, kneeling beside Kurogane and leaning over him to look at his face._

_Eyes closed, Kurogane pointed to the far side of the room. "You can sleep over there."_

_A confused expression crossed the blond's face. When the ninja didn't sense any movement, he frowned. "What's the matter? It's only satisfactory when I fight it?"_

_Not wanting the other to think he had the upperhand, Fai grinned widely and patted the other's arm. "I just didn't think you'd give in so easily."_

_Easily?_

_Humming to himself, Fai wandered to the corner where he settled down. A bit annoyed, Kurogane nuzzled himself into his pillow and settled back into his quiet breathing pattern._

_A familiar rustle and series of clicks roused him once more but he didn't turn. The sound irk'd him enough._

_"Ahh, Kuro-rin's coat is so soft and warm." Fai spoke more to himself, nuzzling his own face into the cloth, wrapping it securely around him._

_Sighing through his nose, Kurogane decided he would let the blond win tonight but _that _wouldn't last long._

Much to Fai's surprise though, it did. From that point on, Kuro-sama never shut him out of the room or kicked him out. Fai had even started to move his _corner_ close to the ninja every once in a while. Sometimes, he was met with protest but most, the other said absolutely nothing. Perhaps it was simply because he'd grown used to his presence in the room but Fai wasn't so sure.

In fact, right now, Fai couldn't help but question it. Overtime, he'd moved his _corner_ to right beside Kurogane. With the ninja's arm streched out, the blond had his face nuzzled into his forearm, using it as a pillow. The other was still, like he always was, but Fai could never tell if he was sleeping or not.

Bored that the other hadn't been making many reactions as of late, Fai figured he'd have to bully him. Just a bit though, just enough to get a decent reaction.

Not really taking time to be creative, Fai shifted his position so that his lips dragged across the other's skin. Before the ninja could have really processed the touch, Fai parted his lips and clamped down. Hard.

Needless to say, he got his reaction.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, reaching over and grabbing a fistful of blond hair. Gripping at it, he pulled the other off him and glared.

Fai, on the other hand, had on a large smile and had nothing but laughter leaving his lips.

"That wasn't funny!" Kurogane snapped, shaking the other.

The magician tried to say something but he was laughing too hard. He was just so joyful right now to have a moment that felt like a flashback.

Absolutely furious, Kurogane sat up and roughly grabbed hold of the other, picking him up. Walking over to the doorway, the ninja dropped him and returned to his cot.

Fai, however, was still giggling, hands on his stomach. He never thought he'd be so happy to make Kuro-sama so mad again.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
